Never Enough
by MAGNUM85
Summary: Santana Lopez lives by two rules: Always outsmart the competition and don't let anyone hurt your family. Too bad soon to be detective Finn Hudson had to learn it the hard way GP .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**.- All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variantions are an ensemble of not only my mind but things i have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N**.- This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

* * *

"NEVER ENOUGH"

**PROLOGUE**

For 5 years Finn Hudson chased shadows and loose leads. He never thought it will come to this, the possibility of this crazy twist of fate never crossed his mind for even a second but here he was, outside the witness room, with a file of the most dangerous drug lord of all times tugged under his arm.

"Can you do it son?"

He doesn't even look back to the source of the voice "Yes, but if I do this.. if I catch that harlot, can I keep her?" his voice is a little shaky and he knows it.

"Get Santana Lopez behind bars, I don't care what you do with the other one"

"The records?"

"Gone, she will have a clean slate and you kid" he feels a strong hand on his shoulder "you'll be our newest detective"

"I like the sound of that"

"We all do" they both laughed "get in there and make this world right again"

Puckerman is already inside waiting for him; he opens the door and sees two pair of eyes looking back. Noah just moves his head signaling him to take a seat; they know this might take a while.

He walks the distance dropping the folder on the table, eyes landing on the witness and suddenly flashes of the life they could have had are enough for him to feel a little sick by this whole fuck up situation.

Finn Hudson the man that was never enough for this girl, she smiles at him the same way she did all those years ago, with the same patronizing eyes that makes him feel they got her because she let them.

"So I guess we should start" his partner said "Name?"

"Raquel Lopez"

"Don't be silly" Finn said "Puck means your real name"

She squints her eyes at him before replying "Rachel Barbara Berry"

"Mrs. Berry do you know why are you here?"

"Where is my son?"

Puckerman doesn't acknowledge the question and keeps going "Your wife Santana Lopez…"

Finn chuckles "She's not her wife; two girls can't get married that not right"

"The state of New York disagrees with you Finn"

"Ok" Puckerman said looking between the two of them, feeling the slightly new tension around them "so, Santana Lopez, we need.."

Rachel waves her hand shutting him up "First, where's my son?"

Finn in his chair "that little wetback is with that low life, good for nothing, piece of .."

"drug lord"

"Excuse me?"

"She's a drug lord, I suppose I'm here to respond to all of your questions about the business my wife partakes in" Puck agrees with his head "but don't think for a second Finn that I will allow you to disrespect my wife or my son"

"Seriously Rachel, I'm in the right side of the law your.. your" the word doesn't seem right to him so he doesn't said it "whatever, she's the reason why you are here, I bet she already got a new replacement that spick child of Satan is probably banging some…"

The next sound that breaks in the air is the sound of Rachel´s hand slapping his face hard "don't you fucking dare" her eyes filled with fire "to finish that sentence"

Finn is furious just as Puck expected so he grabs his arm pulling him towards the door before he does something really stupid "Come on man, you need to cool off"

"What the fuck dude? Let go" Finn fights his arm away "Rachel I can't believe you did that"

"Apologize"

"For what?"

"The things you said about my wife"

"I'm not going to" he crosses his arms "that little maria kills people everyday"

"No she doesn't"

"She is a drug lord and a weapon dealer"

"Guns don't kill people Finn, people kill people. The fact that she provides them with something that makes them a little less savage is not bad in my book. Do we make the best profit out of it? Yes we do, but we are not the ones that makes them pull the trigger and the drugs" she sighs "well, I'm trying to come to terms with that"

"we?" Finn furrows in thought "whose are we?"

"You said you will tell us everything" Puckerman interjects.

"That is correct"

"Why?" Finn asked "I can't say anything about her but you can put her in death sentence" not so in love anymore he thinks and that makes him laugh "you got some balls Baby"

"Laugh all you want Finn but by the end of the day I will be walking out of here with Santana by my side"

"Now that is a joke. How in the hell she will do that?. There are officers everywhere you look besides the witch hunt they're doing on her right now"

She sits again and turns to Puckerman "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning seems suitable"


	2. Nothing Personal

**Disclaimer**.- All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variantions are an ensemble of not only my mind but things i have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N**.- This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

**A/N 2**.- ok, just wow. I'm kinda speechless about the amount of interest this thing got. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts i got so ill tell you how this story is going to develop. There are two parts divided in 12 chapters. The first part is Rachel recounting everything until the morning they caught her, going between flashbacks and the interrogation. The second part is Rachel´s rescue and ultimately Hudson´s fall.

**A/N 3**.- The title for this chapter is a beatiful song called "Nada personal" (nothing personal) by Armando Manzanero and Lisset that to my p.o.v. express perfectly this chapter. The prologue was inspired by "el arte del engaño" (the art of deception) by Cartel de Santa if anyone is interested on it. ok so hold on tight, enjoy the ride and lets see how this one goes.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**NOTHING PERSONAL**

_ "You don't make up for your sins in church. You do it in the streets. You do it at home. The rest is bullshit and you know it." _(Mean Streets)

.

.

.

Quinn was the perfect poster girl. She had everything she wanted and that made her to Santana's eyes unreachable. Blonde, blue eyes, cheerleader and with that perfect rise of her brow that made Santana take care of herself almost daily.

Quinn if Santana need just an adjective to describe her it would be purity. She was the most pure thing in Santana's life, since the day when she show up at her door and ask her very politely if she wanted to play with her. The brown girl in the white neighborhood.

She didn't even make a fuss when Santana showed her just how different they were. From early on Quinn let the world know that the only thing she shared with her parents was the last name.

Quinn the Christian girl that rolled her eyes constantly at Santana but never asked her to change in any way, not even after she found her deep inside her cousin Charlie.

The girl who likes to read Tolstoi and Green, who dreams of far away castles and wears nothing but sundresses.

When they turn 16 and Quinn said the words Santana never expected to hear her say until marriage, she knew she had to do something about it.

"I'm pregnant"

"Really Q that's not a way to get my attention"

"I.."

Santana saw it then. The hitch on her breath, the redness of her eyes, the unmistakable air of surrender "you are not kidding" Quinn bite her lip and shook her head "your parents did they.."

"I don't know what to do Santana" she says enveloping Santana in a hug letting her soul pour out. Santana barely returns it not having the heart to tell her that she doesn't know either.

"I was so stupid, I wish it was you"

Santana shakes her head feeling a lump forming in her throat "Quinn"

"I'm serious, you're my best friend" Quinn shifted in her arms "You would've taken care of me, make me feel loved, you would've care"

Well shit that just makes Santana want to kill the bastard who do this to her a little more "you are not gay remember"

"I just. I wish.."

She hugs her more tightly "I know baby I know"

.

.

It takes Santana a week to figure it out. The drive takes half an hour. She always went once a month to visit her abuela.

Lima Heights Adjacent wasn't that bad the people who lived in it though they were a different story.

She took a big breath, what she was about to do was necessary to reestablish the purity of Quinn, this time two wrongs will have to make this mess right.

"Come on chiquilla, finally remembering the poor" her tio yelled from the porch.

She got out the car "You are not poor tio" she answered back.

"But I live in the wrong side of town"

"I need a favor"

He smiled at her "De que tipo?"

"Money"

"And here I thought mi hermano was rich"

"He is but.."

"Puta madre please tell me que no embarazaste a alguien" She doesn't looked him in the eyes "Santana Maria Lopez"

"I didn't" she defends.

He let a sigh of relief "White friend?"

"Yeah"

"Not your problem"

"Tio"

"What? It's not" he shrugged "if the bitch was stupid enough to get pregnant it's not your goddam problem"

"She's my friend tio and don't call her a bitch, it was an accident"

He rolled his eyes "fine but it's not free"

"Wherever it is, I will do it"

"You don't even know what…"

"tio, I know everything that goes in here, abuela me lo cuenta"

He chuckled at her words "Ramirez owns me some money think you can handle him"

"Just give me the address"

That day Ramirez cries like a little bitch, even when he's twice her size in less than 15 he's on his knees begging for mercy. When Santana goes back, her tio is so proud of her they end it up drinking the money and making a party.

She wakes up the next day with a terrible hangover and naked with two girls beside her. The first thing she does is check if she wore protection.

Abuela makes her breakfast, complaints about the noise they made last night and gives her some clothes. She goes back with the promise of being back next weekend and an envelope with ten grand in it.

…

.

.

Quinn feels hands covering her eyes and smiles "Santana"

"I got something for you Q" she carefully puts the envelope on her legs.

"What's this?" Quinn passes her hands through it.

"Your free ticket"

"I don't know what to say"

"Just take it"

She opens it and sees nothing but dollars bills. She wants to cry because she knows exactly what this means. She realizes what Santana expects from her and suddenly she's terrified about the prospect of doing it.

She knows the consequences of denying Santana´s money. Quinn´s mouth is dry, she keeps licking her lips trying to find her voice to say it "I want to have the baby" a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

"I say…."

Santana bolts from her "I went through hell for that money and you suddenly…"

A beat "I didn't ask you to"

Santana looks at her, not recognizing this woman in front of her. Puta madre she almost killed a man for her "Are you shitting me?"

"Santana" Quinn reaches for her hand "calm down"

"Fuck you Quinn" Santana feels her anger rise "you know what. Fuck all of this, tio was right not my fucking problem. This is what I get for trying to be a nice person. If only I had known it only takes to be a douche to get in your skirt I.."

She slaps her hard. Anger fills two bodies now. Hurt, regret, emotions come and go through two sets of eyes that can't stop staring each other.

Santana falters first "I will take responsibility. I'll say its mine I don't care if you parents hate me shit I don't care if MY parents hate me…"

"I can't do that to you Santana you're my best friend"

…

.

.

He's hanging at the porch as usual. Black wife beater and blue jeans so the blood won't be that obvious "Back already?"

"I like Lima Heights"

"Claro que si," he hugs her "come on mama wants to see you"

They ate in silence just the sounds of silver wear and the tv filling the room.

She washes the dishes and waits for her abuela to sit in front of the tv to see her novelas far from them before she says it.

"Tio I want in"

"Ok"

"That's it; I thought you would fight me for it"

"Last week you showed me you got what it takes. Tu primo David he's a pussy. Fucking cries everytime I yell. But you, you got Ramirez begging for his life" he scratches his head "im still trying to figure that out. You didn't move a finger ni siquiera tenias arma".

"I was pretty good" She says with a toothy grin.

"You are" his voice filled with pride

She shrugged "I just showed him my dick"

He laughs hard hitting the table with his hand "You are a Lopez I would be worried if you weren't at least a seven"

"So, when I start?"

"I just want you know the far you go with this the harder to pull out. If you really want to do this I want you with me I want you to be my next, so just think about it a little".

Here's a new start, a new beginning and Santana knows it. Here in Heights Adjacent with her abuela and tio. Two people who don't ask questions and will never judge. No matter where she ends up they still going to love her. The only expectation for her is to keep living and nothing more.

"There's nothing to think about"

He nodded "What about tu papa. You know mama will hate me if I take you from him without his consent"

"I stop being su hija the moment he knew I was here with you".

"Good thing you don't need him anymore then. Me, your abuela and the rest of the gang we are your family from now on"

* * *

Puckerman dropped his pen "You are telling me that Jonathan Lopez was the leader of M13"

Rachel gave him a big smile "M13 got recognition after Santana, tio Jonny was retired by the time M13 got the headlines"

Finn outlined the pages of the documents "That's what we never caught her in the beginning. We thought Satan was someone else"

"How old was she?"

"Seventeen"

"well shit"

"and the other one?" Finn asked.

"who?"

"Quinn" Finn says. There's something about her name that makes Finn kind of remember something.

"She lives in the coast now. Santana still pays for everything they need"

"got dangerous in here for them?"

"I heard Quinn´s kid call Santana babbo. I was pregnant and hormonal so i make her chose"

Finn smirked "kitty has claws"

"touche"

* * *

Info.- Santana is mexican. Quinn and Rachel half italian also babbo means dad in italian.

**Next chapter** on Saturday drop a line in the meantime if you want.


	3. Be mine Part 1

**Disclaimer**.- All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variantions are an ensemble of not only my mind but things i have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N**.- This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

**A/N 2**.- this is part one, tomorrow the rest. This thing was ready last night but then i just thought a few changes in some lines wouldn't hurt and i end it up rewritten the whole chapter. This is still unbeta so there will be some mistakes here and there. Feel free to hit me with a pm if you know someone who can help me with it.

**A/N 3.**- The song for this chapter is Bendita tu luz by Mana.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 PART 1

"BE MINE"

_You don't have the guts to be what you wanna be? You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your fuckin' fingers and say, "That's the bad guy." So... What that make you? Good? You're not just know how to hide, how to lie. Me, I don't have that problem. Me, I always tell the truth. Even when I lie_. (Scarface)

* * *

.

.

"How someone like Lopez could get someone like you?"

There must be something he can use. She can't really love someone so blindly and with so much conviction, she just can´t. Nothing is more pure than the love they once had.

"Did she offer you money, cars" Finn raised his eyebrow "perhaps a little bit of fame?" Rachel´s a woman driven by her unmistakable thirst for success, something he always loved about her.

"You think I'm that vain?"

Or maybe not "The evidence speaks for itself baby"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Puck"

Puckerman blinks still fascinating by the way their communication seems to work. He process to repeat the information in front of him "The fortune of the drug lord Known as Santana "The Satan" Lopez is estimated in 1.5 billion dollars. Several mansions across the world, cars, hotels, money in banks…" he trailed off forgetting to read aloud then his eyes go big really fast "is it true she has one bedroom cover in gold?" he asked her in shock.

She had to laugh at that "that's just rumors".

* * *

.

She didn't want to look that desperate but it's been forever since… well just 11 Fridays of skipped classes and poor excuses to her friends.

Today was Rachel´s birthday and celebrations like this always make her bold and adventurous. Today she was determined to get the number of the girl who has been plaguing her thoughts everyday for the past 3 months.

"Hi" She says to the bartender with a bright smile than never fails to get her exactly what she wants or needs in the moment.

"What can I get you hon?"

"Jack on the rocks" she bite her lip "maybe the name of the girl over there"

"What girl" the guy followed her line of vision "Oh" He swallows hard then turns his head again returning the smile "sorry no can do"

Rachel pouts "Why not?"

But the bartender doesn't answer her question "Here on the house, I heard is your birthday"

"Thank you"

She doesn't have the time to take the drink when a bulky man in a black suit moves her roughly aside.

"Hey do you mind?"

"Whatever girl" he dismissed her "the boss wants three bottles of crystal"

The bartender raises his hands on the air in exasperation "Does it look like we sell those things?"

"Don't get smart with me and tell your blond bitch to pick some"

"Dave he's not my…"

"She doesn't like to wait doll face" and with that he's gone, taking big steps towards the object of Rachel´s attention. He brushes his arm around her and speaks to her ear. Rachel can't stand the sight of it.

"So the girl" She asks again because well this man certainly is acquaintance with the two of them.

"Her name is Santana Lopez" she waits for him to give her more details "and you don't know who Lopez is"

She shrugged "Not really"

"I'll give a piece of advice is better if you don't come back"

"You are losing a customer"

"No hon I'm saving a life"

* * *

.

"and then she approach you?" Finn pushed.

"Quite the opposite"

"Rachel I had told a thousand times before how dangerous it´s your constant curiosity"

"Well lucky for me, I gain a family"

"To what price? We got you"

"According to who?"

Puckerman clears his throat "so the next time you saw her…"

* * *

.

Santana wasn't really in the mood to deal with anybody right now; she had to kill a couple of snitches. Her business associates wanted to celebrate and she take them to this place. They were so focus in the girls around them that didn't notice how she just stood in the back away from the fun.

She turned around when she felt a hand on her arm. Thank god she had dark skin it would be hard to explain why The Santana Lopez was blushing.

"hi" the girl said but Santana couldn't respond, for some estranged reason her mouth had gone dry.

"I tried to stop her boss..."

She looked past the girl to Karofsky. His messy hair and unbuckled trousers were a giveaway "If you weren't so busy getting breed by Hummel"

"Lopez you said I could take some …" Santana silenced him with a stare.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

This girl got balls, she could give her that. "Santana Lopez"

"Nice to meet you Santana"

Rachel stretches her arm and Santana takes it. "You know who I am right?" she had to make sure of it.

She catches Santana eyes rooming her body "Nobody gets this close to a Lopez without a dead wish, by the way my name is Rachel Berry but I'm sure you already know that"

Santana laughs showing her dimples in the process. This girl makes her feel something she thought was lost. "I suggest you to get away from me as far as you can"

* * *

.

"We didn't date right away. We were friends for two years; all of my friends loved her. She came to see me in every musical, play or concert I had. Always in a black dress or in black slacks with a white button up shirt" she tells them with a glint in her eyes "on those days Karofsky was always with us"

Finn makes a disgusted face "Did you know that she's a freak?"

"She's a human being and yes I did know"

"well Karofsky is in jail"

"Almost 8 years now"

"Why?" Finn asked "wasn't he like, her right hand or something?"

"He sold valuable information to the competition compromising Santana´s life. She was so pissed at him after all she had done for him. But you know the code once family"

"Always family"

"Cops caught him for DIU. She didn't move a finger to get him out. That was her way of getting revenge"

"Some family bonds hee"

"We got people on the inside yet he´s serving his years without incidents. Karofsky was a target in M13 when they found out about his gay lover. All the guys wanted a piece. Santana heard about it, made him her personal bodyguard. "

* * *

.

Rachel heard a knock in her door; it was almost midnight so that narrowed the list in her head to a couple of people.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Santana outside cover in blood. Even when she barely could keep her eyes open, she smiled at her "Hola Rachel"

"oh my god Santana" She gasped "How did this to you I'll kill them"

"Don't worry about it. Puedo.." Santana shifted her weight so she could stand straight "can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course"

They enter Rachel´s apartment. Santana walked towards the couch and lay down. Rachel watched every movement close.

She touched Santana´s leg "I'm going to get you some ice ok".

"gracias"

She came back very quickly not wanting to leave Santana alone for too long, too deep in her own thoughts.

"Rachel" she finally spoke "I never fucked anybody over in my life that didn't have it coming to them"

"Where is Dave?"

"Karofsky"

"yes"

"Ese hijo de puta" she spited out "me vendio"

She's been around Santana long enough to understand her "and you killed him"

"no"

"no?" she questioned "then.. how did… you have blood all over Santana"

"They went after me" she got up "Karosky sold me out" She sighed "There was an ambush. I went to see a friend of mine, just like every month. Nobody knew I was there. Esos bastardos" she yelled "I was so stupid. I didn't slaughter Karofsky but i.." she pauses holding the tears "I needed to protect them Rachel, they are my family"

"You don't have to explain anything to me"

"I don't want you to fear me, not you. I'm not going to lie, you know what I do for a living and here's your chance Rachel. I'm giving you a chance, ok. Just say the word and I'll be on my way you would never have to see me again"

She was trying to say something deeper than that and Rachel knew it. They have been tiptoeing for a while around each other. If Rachel needed a confirmation of Santana´s feelings, it wasn't necessary anymore.

"Rachel"

But Rachel pressed her hand against Santana´s cheek, and Santana covered with her own. Rachel felt the delicate yet rough touch of Santana´s hand and took a big breath. She tilted her head to the side and their lips touched. Rachel rested her foreheads together, breathing all that was Santana.

"I love you too, Santana"

* * *

"You are telling me she has a heart? A selfish bitch who kills everyone that gets in her way". Finn yelled

"you kill people too"

"I'm on the right side of the law"

"So that makes it ok" she said sarcastically "Some principles you got Finn"

* * *

**im going to put in here the last A/N**

First and i think the most important thing to address is that English isn't my first language so there is going to be a few errors here and there like **"LEN"** and **"PRIMROSERED"** pointed I need a beta but I don't have the time to look for one is anyone knows someone who can do the job hit me a pm.

**M13.-** I´m addressing the confusion. The name rigs the bell because there's a Salvadoran gang name M**S**13 but the one I'm referring called M13 is recently new and quite dangerous too but unlike MS13 they are not a gang they are more commonly refer to as just a criminal organization.

"**only I would know"** (this is going to be a very long answer to a very short observation) Santana´s Puerto Rican on the show but the truth is we barely see it. Now, I didn't want to portray stupid stereotypes on her character since I'm still pissed about "the Spanish teacher" episode and I'm telling you why:

The opening of the episode is to the song "la cucaracha" which is a Mexican song the whole classroom is filled with Mexican flags and the map of Mexico is on the board but Mexico and Puerto Rico are two different countries. Taco Tuesday? Really we eat a lot more than tacos and is a Mexican stereotype (for the record we don't dress like that neither). So right of the bat Will isn't fulfilling his role.

Ricky martin is Puerto Rican yet his character is from Ohio and his parents are from Chile.

On the choir room scene that follows Santana's holding maracas which are originally from Cuba but this particular par she's holding has the colors of the Mexican flag.

Now to the songs. Will says "we are only doing songs written or perform by someone latin or latin descendent or an english song perform bilingually"

The only one who got it right was Mercedes.

The mash-up "bamboleo/hero" are songs written and performed by people from Spain (Europe) not from Latin America. The boots the guys are wearing are not hipster boots (people who wear that kind of boots perform and dance with tribal music again from Mexico).

And then Santana makes a comment on how great el Señor Martinez is because he knows Mexican trends.

Santana gets a chance to prove her Puerto Rican heritage yet she sings Madonna´s "la isla bonita" (a song about an island from Spain).

Now if you ask me she could have sing a song from Chayanne, Luis Fonsi, Olga Tañon, Marc Anthony, Jennifer Lopez, Obie Bermudez, Jerry Rivera, Sonya or Ricky Martin. (all of them Puerto Rican singers)

Will Shuster´s song "a little less conversation" uses a Mariachi (Mexico) and he's wearing a matador outfit (Spain).

How many references we get about Santana's Puerto Rican roots in the episode? 0.

And this is just an example because the fact that Santana doesn't speak Spanish fluently means that her grandmother and to an extend her parents are Puerto Rican she's by default a third generation.

I have relatives in U.S.A. and the truth is it doesn't matter what generation they are they still speak Spanish or Spanglish.

I made her character Mexican because I am Mexican, like I said before I don't want to portray stupid stereotypes about Puerto Rican people because I don't know enough to be able to translate with certain accuracy some events. I know about Mexico because is where I live, I know about the gangs, the people, the sites, the language etc.


	4. Be mine Part 2

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes. This is still unbeta so there will be some mistakes here and there. Feel free to hit me with a pm if you know someone who can help me with it.

**A/N 2.**- Here's the rest of the chapter hope you enjoy it. The song for this part is "Si, Señor" (yes, sir) by Control Machete.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 PART 2

BE MINE

…

The sounds of guns shooting relentlessly were making Rachel almost deaf. She crawled through the tables, keeping her head down. Her eyes rooming the floors for any sight of Santana.

She felt an arm yanking her towards a door away from the commotion. It has to be someone from Santana´s people that pulled her to a safe place. She kept her head down, another round of bullets were shot.

"Please god, I never ask you for anything I just want Santana to be fine. Don't let them kill her" she whispered.

The door closed making Rachel jump to the sound "Are you ok baby?"

She opened her eyes "Santana"

"si"

They hugged each other "thank god you are safe" She let a sigh of relief

"Listen Rachel" Santana said "I want you to get in one of these cars and drive to Quinn´s"

"I can't leave you here"

"You have to" Rachel shook her head "baby, it´s too dangerous. I can barely cover my own ass. You need to go"

"No. Santana i.."

Santana´s lips were on her desperately, bruising her with the intensity of the kiss "I love you" she said caressing Rachel´s check with her fingertips "do this for me please, I promise you we will see each other again.

* * *

.

"It was the first time I saw her firing a gun"

"Were you scared?"

"It was two months after Karofsky´s betray" she shrugged "We should've known better"

"So, they were the same guys"

"Yes"

* * *

…

.

"RAUL, CARLOS, JOSE" she shouted "goddam it, where are you guys?"

"In here, boss. You are just in time for the show"

She entered the room only to find several guys cuffed and gagged on the floor, pants down, asses up. Santana´s guys were standing behind them, stroking their cocks up and down.

"Que jodidos hacen?"

"They are Karosky´s bitches" Carlos answered "so we are going to give them what they came from. Join us boss, just imagine it's your girl´s pussy"

"Pull your jeans up, we don't do that"

"But boss" Raul whined.

"Did you not hear me, cabron?"

"We did, boss" Carlos answered again, pulling his jeans up telling the other two to do the same.

"If we are not going to teach them a lesson with our cocks, we should kill them"

Santana kneels and takes the cloths that cover their mouths "which one of you wants to talk?" They looked between each other then back to Santana without muttering a word "guys, are you still hard?" they nodded a little too fast for her liking, she wasn't going to let her boys do it. She had stopped them earlier after all, but sometimes exerting some pressure was good.

One of the guys tries to get her attention again.

"Yes?" Santana asks.

"Don't do it Jacob" Another says and Jose is there to give him a couple of kicks.

"Who ordered the hit, Jacob?"

"I'm just a driver, please don't kill me" The boy cries.

"That's not what I asked"

"David"

"David who?"

"David Lopez"

"tio Johnny´s kid" Jacob nodded "you are lying, why would he do something like this?"

"You have something he always wanted from Johnny"

"What?"

"His approval"

* * *

…

.

"The next year was filled with brawls, thing got heated when Santana decided Russian coke was better than Colombian. Murcia from Bogota´s cartel got furious and declared war. Santana got sicarios and some falcons to helped her"

"And you?" Puckerman asked her.

"I stay away from everything, to Santana´s request. Went to Italy to visit my parents, stay there until things calm down. When I came back Santana´s empire was even bigger, Murcia was dead and the next day"

"You married her?"

"That´s right"

* * *

…

.

"Callense todos" Jonathan shouted and fixed his tie "I want to make a toast"

"Tio sit down"

"que? Of course not, I deserved the spotlight once in a while. Me vas a negar ese derecho, querida sobrina?" He raised his eyebrow in challenging gesture.

Santana buried her head in Rachel´s shoulder "augh, fine"

"Gracias. The first time I saw Santana´s dick…"

"abuela make him stop"

Maria Lopez hits her son "Sit down Johnny"

"Pero Mama"

"Can I say some things nieta?" Santana nods "Rachel I want to welcome you to the family. You are such a sweetheart. I'm guessing Santana give you some toloache, that will explain.."

"Abuela"

"Im just saying" she said nonchalantly "you are not pregnant, are you mija?"

That makes more than a couple to spit their drinks. Rachel just blushed profusely.

"Actually Santana and I never…"

"Gracias al señor" Maria clapped "y yo pensando que ya no existían las virgenes"

"Way to go sobrina"

"Shut it tio"

"we need to have a private talk later, Raquelita. I don't want you to freak out porque Santana is really big and.."

"Abuela" Santana thinks this is inappropriate in so many levels "can you stop talking about it?"

Jerry, one of her associates stands up "I want to make a toast too"

"Are you going to talk about my dick?"

"I better sit down then"


	5. Another day of work

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes. Still unbeta so there will be some mistakes here and there. Feel free to hit me with a pm if you know someone who can help me with it.

**A/N 2.-** I appreciate all the reviews and subscriptions, they totally made my day and definitely encourage me to finish this one faster than expected.

**A/N 3**.- Song for this one is Historias de Danzon y Arrabal by Aleks Syntek.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

ANOTHER DAY OF WORK

_When you love someone, you've gotta trust them. There's no other way. You've got to give them the key to everything that's yours. __Otherwise, what's the point?_ (Casino)

* * *

…

.

"La guerra con los colombianos es inevitable, yo sugiero que seria bueno empezar a entrenar a los novatos."

She turned to the side "What do you think abuela?"

"Mucha sangre Santana, I don't want a bad karma in this family. We finally got a blessing in this house"

"Esta bien abuela" she sighed "Luis get me an audience with Mario´s cartel and call al tio Johnny, he´s taking too long with that deal in Nebraska"

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ"

Everybody in the room hissed except for Santana, who enjoyed the way her associates reacted. The only thing scarier than Santana Lopez was Santana´s pregnant wife.

There was some ruffling on the other side of the door.

"Don't touch me Braulio or I swear.."

"but she´s in a meeting Mrs. Lopez"

"So?"

Santana could practically see the defying stand of her wife. Nobody tells Rachel no anymore, not even her "Braulio let her in" she shouted. "that means we are done for today people. I have a very impatient wife to take care of" The room quickly became empty.

"Did I hear you say that I'm impatient Lopez?"

"Did I say that?" Santana chuckled "I meant my lovely, incredible, alluring, captivating, ravishing, adorable wife"

"Nice safe"

Santana wriggles her eyebrows and leans for a kiss that quickly becomes intense. Soon Santana´s hands begin to room trough her wife's body, completely lost to the world around them. Rachel traces a path from Santana´s neck to her crotch. Santana breaks a kiss for a moment to shudder at the touch; she can feel how her cock stirs getting bigger by the second.

"Stop it, you two" Maria Lopez says slapping Santana´s head to break them apart "aun estoy aqui"

"Sorry abuela"

"Sorry Maria"

At least they seem embarrassed enough "you don't have to apologize Raquelita"

Santana snorts "why not, she started it?" Rachel gives her a dead glare "You so did baby"

"Santana, she's pregnant, is normal" Maria tells them "You on the other hand…"

"abuela you love her more than me"

Maria ignored Santana "how are you feeling?"

"The baby is driving me crazy"

Santana puts her hand on Rachel´s belly "she's going to be a ballerina"

"va ser un niño"

"abuela"

"yo se about these things Santana. Trust me"

* * *

..

..

"Any particular reason why are you telling us that"

"Not really, I just miss my wife´s cock and then I remembered that day. Damn the things she did to me."

"You don't need to say more" Finn spitted.

Puckerman smirked"Speak about yourself man" Finn send him a glare "What? We need all the information you said it before"

"Not this type of information"

"I don't mind"

* * *

.

.

Rachel spreads her legs, feeling Santana´s erection brushing against her tight. Her pussy is wetter than before. Santana trails a path of kisses from her wife´s hip to her collarbone, she nips it a couple of times before moving to Rachel´s ear.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

"always"

Santana pushes inside, enjoying how Rachel´s pussy swallows her cock. Rachel´s moans increases when Santana goes deeper in her, stretching her so deliciously. Santana sets a steady rhythm hitting everything just right inside Rachel´s.

"Fuck baby" Santana slows her pace "you feel so good"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting reacquainted with your pussy?"

"Your mouth can do that later"

Santana laughs "yes boss" she says getting her old rhythm back.

* * *

.

.

"Stop, stop"

"You asked about Jones death"

"There is no Jones in your telling, this isn't helping"

"Oh it's helping" Pucks says "definitely helping"

"I don't need to know about, about... those things"Finn stutters "just about Jones death"

"Im telling you about it"

"No you are not"

* * *

.

.

Santana hears something but the voices are to far away for her to understand. She walks to the terrance trying to figure it where the voices are coming from. Then she sees it, some fucker is manhandling Quinn. Santana sees red, grabs her 10mm and runs towards them.

"help, someone help me"

"shut up, slut"

He´s about to rip her clothes when Santana yelled "Hey puto sueltala"

He looks back, aware of Lopez behind him and gives her a wicked grin "Santana don't be a greddy bitch, we can both share her"

"you know what im going to share with you?" he shakes his head "this" Two bullets penetrate his skull and just for the fucking balls he dared to have, she cleans the whole round of her gun in his chest.

Her breaths are hard trying to calm herself. She just killed Marcus Jones, son of Inspector Jones of NYPD. Mierda this is going to cost her a shit ton of money, fuck it el cabron se lo merecia.

She feels Quinn´s weight on her chest. Santana drops her gun and hugs her.

"he was going to.. to.."

"Hes gone now, can't hurt people anymore"

"i was so scared"

"come on" Santana pulls her away from the dead body and into the house "are you okay?, why you didn't call?, this is why I prefer to visit you guys. i hate to put you on unnecessary risk"

"Kevin wanted to see you"

"how´s my little champ?"

Quinn sniffs letting the last of her tears go "Getting bigger everyday"

"That´s what they do Q." Quinn pouted "next time, he will be asking me for a lamborghini"

"Please don't spoil him anymore"

"I already have the keys"

* * *

.

.

"Another death to Lopez list"

"She did the right thing man, she killed a fucking rapist"

"Procedures exist for a reason Puck"

"That night we did it again like 4 times"

"You want to torment me Rachel? It that it. its not enough you dump me to chase your precious NYADA dream. For what? your dream is fucking gone baby, buried in a library of memories. You preferred to be the whore of a delinquent than being a good wife"

"I'm a good wife and for the record YOU were the one than dump me remember. You so called hero complex making everything about you since day one".

"I think is enough for today" Pucks says putting the cuffs back on Rachel. "im going to take her to her cell"

"No" Finn yells "we need to finish this"

"you need to rest dude and so our witness"

"ok" Finn rubs his neck "but in 5 hours we will be back"

"yes boss" Puckerman makes a mocking salute in return.

They exit the room, walk a couple steps and then Puck removes Rachel´s cuffs.

"Have you heard anything from her?"

"Don't worry, jewfasa got this"

"Puck" Rachel says a little hesitant "about Quinn"

"Don't worry about it. We are doing this for her remember." He smiled at her "im going to have so much fun later, when my lezbro gets him"


	6. Interlude

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

**A/N 2.-** The wait is over. I had some problems with my internet this past week and then my pop needed help with some things but everything is fine now, so we are going back to scheadule next chap will be up in 2 days, 3 tops.

**A/N 3.-** Thanks to my beta for the help and i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

THE THREE WOMEN

INTERLUDE

_A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man_ (The Godfather)

* * *

She lays awake in her cell, revisiting over and over about the plan in her head. They knew it has been Finn for a half a year now, but they needed proof and Noah was kind enough to deliver it to them.

Now in this brief moment of loneliness, Rachel knows how deep she cut inside Finn´s head. She realized just how absurd the boy still is, how self-absorb, pathetic…

"Hey Jew, take this"

A wrapped sandwich drops on her stomach and Rachel grunts, if only they could have been done by now, she doesn't need the rough treatment that inmates bear all the time.

She takes it with her left hand and inspects it, even in the dimly light Rachel can see green spots on it.

A couple of hard taps on the bars makes her drop her more than questionable food, she looks up to see Noah standing there his pointer finger over his mouth signalizing the need to be silent for the moment. Rachel nods and scoops on the concrete bed to make room for him. Noah barely opens the door to step in, he tries to make the less noise possible, its a good thing the guards are watching tv in the back, you could practically hear even the slightest of movements.

"Fuck Noah" she whispers "you scared me"

"Sorry Rachel but you know how this is, I can't just come here and treat you all nice and shit" he shrugs "the guards will suspect and we don't need more attention from unwanted people don't we?"

"Yeah, sorry you are right" Noah notice how Rachel rubs her shoulders and he takes his jacket to wraps it around her "I just… I miss my family"

"It's been" Noah checks his watch "about 14 hours"

"It feels like a year"

"But you agreed to this right?, I would hate to hit my bro if you didn't" Puck shakes his head in thought "well, maybe just yell at her"

She laughs at that. Puck is bigger, he can take Santana without effort and yet he fears her but beyond that, Puck respects Santana for everything she has done for him, for her, for family and friends.

"I did this for all of us"

"Good, I fucking hate the guy, you know how hard it was for me to pretend to be his buddy. I was about to shoot myself, the guy has zero respect for anyone except himself"

"I know, I dated him remember"

"Fucking need a medal for that if you asked me"

"I was young, unpopular, used to wear grandma clothes and nobody besides my dads gave me attention"

"But things worked out in the end"

"Yes, they did"

A comfortable silence lingers between them, just the sounds of the guards cheering in the end of the hall.

* * *

…

As soon as Kevin enters the mansion and sees Santana, he runs towards her, his legs running as fast as they could, his messy dirty blond hair bouncing with every step he took. Santana lifts him up, holding him against her chest.

"Bobba" He gave her a sticky kiss on the cheek.

"hey mijo, how's school?"

"Boring" He pouts at her "I miss you so much bobba"

"yo tambien"

He grinned "Mom said that you got presents for me"

"Did she?" Santana chuckled "what if the present it's me?"

The boy face lighted up "will you stay with us forever?"

"Maybe" The voice of Quinn makes them turn around to face her.

Santana leans to greet Quinn with a kiss, Kevin wiggles between them "hey Quinn"

"Lopez, how's married life?"

"The bun is now in the oven" Santana tells her proud of herself.

Quinn pats her arm "good for you, I'm famished so I'm going to make something to eat, can I get you two anything?"

"Quinn" Santana whined "just tell the chef what you want"

"I want to do it myself, besides this one eats like a bear" she says ruffling her son´s hair "I'm used to it"

"Fine" Santana puts Kevin on the ground "can you make me some chilaquiles?"

"OH" Kevin says "I want that too mom"

"Ok, two orders coming up, it'll be done in thirty be here by then"

"Hey kiddo" Santana bumps his arm with Kevin "Race you to the games"

Quinn sees Kevin running and Santana close behind him, before they reach the stairs Santana sweeps him out his feet, Kevin's laugh resonating on the walls.

Quinn smiles at the picture of them, at least something good came out of her situation all those years back. She sighs and walks to the kitchen saying hello to the people already there.

She makes small talk with the staff, laughing at their antiques and catching up, the new ones trying to figure out the relationship between the boss and her.

Everyone stops what they are doing, la señora de Lopez never comes down to the kitchen.

"Hello Quinn, can I have a word with you?"

Quinn eyes her up and down, surely it has something to do with Santana "Sure" She said giving the spatula to Jeremy "leave it for five minutes and then add the sauce"

"Claro señorita Fabray"

She cleans her hands in a towel and follows Rachel to the studio, as soon as the doors close, Rachel speaks.

"I'll be quick about this, I don't want Kevin calling Santana bobba?"

"Why not?" Quinn responds "she kind of is Kevin´s bobba"

"No she's not"

"Rachel, I respect you and everything but I knew Santana before you did" Quinn said without malice "she always wanted to take care of us, it took me two years to accept her help. After some school homework Kevin got into his head that Santana was his dad, it didn't help my mom got into it too telling him is better calling her bobba since we are Italian descendent, some sort of way of keeping traditions and stuff. Look, Santana doesn't mind so I think you shouldn't either"

"You are missing the point Quinn" Rachel said a little frustrated "Santana is not his parent"

"But, that's not the problem is it?"

"I don't want her to love Kevin more than our baby"

* * *

…

"Hello, hold your horses babe, yeah.. yeah.. Puckfasa loves you too" Puck gives the cellphone to Rachel "it's the boss"

"Santana"

"Oh God, are you alright? Noah treats you right? If he doesn't I swear I'm going to beat the shit.."

"Santana" Rachel says again trying to stop her wife´s ramblings.

"Sorry baby"

There is only one question in Rachel´s mind so she asks "How much longer?"

Santana sighs in the line "The boys need to crack the code of their alarm. They want to activate it a couple a times so the police disarm it themselves"

"I love you" Rachel never gets tired to say it and more than anything she needs Santana to say it too. She could practically see Santana smiling.

"I love you too. Just a couple hours more and everything will be over"

* * *

And that´s a wrap for ch 4. Translations next:

yo tambien - me too

claro señorita - of course Miss


	7. Get it Right

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

A/N 2.- Hello again. i must tell you im very happy for all the alerts this story still gets and i apreeciate every review you guys leave so thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 5

GET IT RIGHT

"_I'm not mad, I'm proud of you. You took your first pinch like a man and you learn two great things in your life. Look at me, never rat on your friends and always keep your mouth shut." _(Goodfellas)

…

* * *

"Good morning Rachel, did you rest well?"

"My back has seen better days"

"Here" Finn says giving her a cup of coffee "you liked black if I remember correctly"

Puck snort, really this guy doesn't know how to take the fucking hint that Rachel doesn't want him in any way, being married and shit, the piece of shit should respect at least that, he thinks.

Rachel takes the coffee in her hands "Nice shirt Finn"

Finn blushes "Thank you" and Puck snorts again "Shut it Puck, we need to finish this"

"Whatever you say, Boss"

"So what are we missing?" He rubs his hands, clapping them together once.

"How Santana got total domain over M13 or how she deal with the Russians in Spain?" Rachel asked "perhaps we can speak about the fact that even when you got my confession there is nobody who will speak against us in court"

"Damn it Rachel" he hits the table with his left hand "why can you see that this life you have been living is not going to end well no matter what"

"You know what I think of all this Finn, I think you have your own sins to pay, but that head of yours can't bring itself to admit how fucked up you truly are"

* * *

….

The party was in full swing, loud music, beer everywhere, sweating bodies rocking against each other to the beat of the week. McKinley won a couple of hours ago the state championship. The small town was filled with pride and a sense of belonging. Finn Hudson worked the crowd, everyone trying to take a picture or a handshake from the quarterback who led them to victory.

The firm hand of his LG pats his back in camaraderie gesture "Nice game dude"

But Finn just scrunches his face "We beat those fuckers, I will say it was the best fucking game"

"Hell yeah" the guy responds, making a loose fist with his right hand putting it in the air "raise your cups for my mate Finn" he yells "Best quarterback McKinley ever had"

A round of cheers and applauses is heard over the music, Finn gets more praises but something else caught his eye, well someone to be more correct.

She wearing a sundress, blue sky headband in place, golden locks, looking a little lost like this is not her scene and Finn couldn't agree more. He dismisses everyone who tries to talk with him, his steps with purpose again.

"Hi" He said, getting closer to her while fixing his jacket.

"HI" She replies with a polite smile

"I don't think we have met, I'm Finn"

"Nice to meet you Finn"

"Can we get upstairs?" He said still mesmerized with the way her lips opened a while ago but then he sees how she looks a little startled by his question "Not like that" he clarifies "you seem like a nice girl and I would like to talk to you in a better suitable place"

She nods and Finn takes her hand, guiding them both upstairs, they pass more jocks in their way, some of them making crude remarks, Finn bumps their fist and looks at the girl with apologetic eyes.

They end up in what appears to be the parent's room, Finn sits on the bed while the girl just stays close to the door.

"Come here I don't bite" he gives her a dopy smile patting the mattress.

"I have never been alone with a boy in a room" she admits

"Wait, like ever?" he asked and she nods.

"My cousin Charlie thinks I'm still a baby" she smiles sadly "so she drag me here"

"Got to thank her for that"

"You seem nice"

"I'm the quarterback" he says expecting her to at least scream at the fact that she is sitting next to a celebrity but she just looks him a little confused "of McKinley" he provides but still nothing "we just won the state championship" he elaborates more "this party is to celebrate it"

"Congratulations then"

Wait, what?. That´s it, that is what parents said not people of his age, this girl should treat him better. Damn Rachel and her stupid competitions. If she was here, it wouldn't be girls like the one next to him treating him like he's not worth more than the rest. He is fucking Finn Hudson quarterback of McKinley high.

"Can I kiss you?" he says, because damn he did not walk out of a party to just sit around like an idiot.

The girl shrugs "I guess"

The gets closer and press his lips clumsily against her, it doesn't last more than 10 seconds, they separate, the girl tries to get up but Finn stops her.

"Wait, another one please" the girls sights but nods.

Finn puts one hand around her neck the other pulling her closer by the waist. This time Finn gets more into it, he starts to lean the girl on the bed, not even waiting for approval. The girl snaps her eyes open fighting the body off her.

"No, I don't want to get off of me" she says failing miserably with her attempts.

Finn puts her hands above her head, his left holding them while his right starts to explore the skins below the dress "Come on baby, who you try to fool here?, we both know this is what you really want"

She tries to fight his hands even when she knows he is bigger and stronger than her.

"I said no" She screams but it's not enough to be heard behind the closed doors.

Finn lets a laugh escape his lips "Well, the minute you decide to come here with me, it was a seal deal, so stop crying and give me what you promised" he slaps her a couple a times before he proceeds to undo his trousers.

* * *

….

"Hey Finn, remember the first time we met?" Puck says.

"Yeah"

"The thing you said about that girl in high school"

"What girl?" Rachel asks with fake curiosity.

"After the state win"

Finn doesn't have the time to reply. It happens fast, men filling the room like old marshals used to do. Guns pointing from all sides to one particular target.

"What the fuck" he stands demanding an explication; he just receives red points signalizing all parts of his body.

Nobody speaks they just keep their positions as instructed, the sound of boots hitting the floors get nearer by the seconds, suddenly the noise stops. The door gets opened wider, Ray Bans dropping from the face he has just seen in pictures.

"Finn Hudson" she speaks "I think it's time to pay for your crimes"

A smirk on Santana Lopez face is the last thing he will remember for the next 5 seconds, just as a stabbing pain shots trough his skull pulling him from reality to unconsciousness.

* * *

And that´s a wrap. Till next time and have a nice weekend. =)


	8. A dish served cold

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

**A/N 2.-** My friends its been a while, to fucking long if you asked me. My life has been a little eclectic but im back so i hope this chapter fills your expectations.

**A/N 3.-**I appreciate every review you guys leave, i love every single one so thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 6

"A DISH SERVED COLD"

_-Is this your idea of revenge?- __-No. It's just the way I see things- __(Once Upon a Time in America)_

* * *

.

.

"Fuck" Finn screamed. His joints were sore, sitting in a chair hands cuffed behind his back. He felt like a truck run over him.

He hears movement and opens his eyes, it looks like an old room, there are a couple of cameras around and at least 8 people in the room, he recognizes the old men walking in his direction.

Cellphone in hand, Jonathan stood two steps in front of Hudson "he´s up"

"Thanks tio"

"De nada, everything is set, we are just waiting for you"

Jonathan hangs up and gives Finn a punch on his stomach that makes him cough. "This is for my niece you little bastard"

Thirty minutes passes but for Finn it seems like an eternity, everyone in the room takes turn to beat him. Men line up to hit every place of his body, after the first couple of blows, they decide to tied his legs to her chair also. Finn takes each punch like its nothing because as soon as someone rescue him he´s going to do worst things to them.

"Enough"

They stop the boss is in the house. The guys disperse to the side, waiting for any command from her.

Jonathan is the first to speak, "are we going to broadcast this?"

"Not for a while, there's something to settle first, but keep the cameras rolling"

"You hear it fucker, everyone in position" everyone takes their place, just as they were told before.

Face to face with the biggest criminal he had ever met Finn was scared but he didn't want to show it. Not in front all of these cameras around, the last thing he wants is giving her the satisfaction of breaking him.

"God day Mr. Hudson" Santana begins "as you can see I got you. Is there anything you need to say before we start?"

"Do what you want Lopez" Finn chuckles "I'm still going to kick your ass"

"Uhhhhh" the guys said.

"Hear that sobrina?" Jonathan said popping his knuckles.

She walks behind the chair "I'm giving you a choice Hudson, so listen" she grabs his hair and pulls his head back "I'm going to kill you" she says to his ear "so how is it going to be, fast? or slowly?"

"Fuck you slut"

"I think that means slowly boss" Carlos says and all the guys smirk, they finally can see just how cruel Santana Lopez can be.

She release Finn from her grip "Bring el mazo"

Santana unbuttons the jacket of her suit "Is new" she says "I don't want it cover in your blood"

"I thought you were used to it"

She laughs rolling up the sleeves of her shirt "I'm making an exception" Carlos gives her the mallet taking her jacket in return.

Santana smirks, standing in position ready to strike. "This little one went to a party"

"You bitch I swear…" but he can't finish his sentence, Santana breaks his little toe, he shakes pain mixing with adrenaline fills his body "Fuck, goddammit"

"You have anger issues, need to work on that big boy"

"Fuck you" he says having difficulty to breath.

"Oh you break my heart boy" Santana says faking hurt "ready for the next one"

"I'm going to…" but again Santana doesn't let him end, she breaks another one of his toes.

Finn couldn't believe the pain he was feeling, a couple of tears fall from his eyes, he shakes his head trying to remove them from his face.

"8 to go, be grateful I didn't set you on fire"

He´s better than this, he swallows hard and thinks of the awesome things he´s going to do to her when this is over but that doesn't make the pain go again so easily as he expects. He screams some more, more tears fall and Santana doesn't let him rest, she just keeps breakings his toes one after another.

Santana finishes and wipes the sweat that formed in her forehead with the back of her hand.

"And now, I'm going to make sure you can't walk out of here"

Santana hits his knees next, five strikes each almost pulverize them. Hudson can't take it anymore, he cries and coughs blood, sweat covering most of his body, he doesn't fight against the pain anymore, he just wants it to be over.

Jonathan takes the weapon from his niece giving her a nod with his head and Santana returns it.

"You and I have a lot to talk but I needed to do this first" Santana said with a calm voice "I'm hoping after this, you can talk to me with the truth Hudson. if you don't, I'm going to break every bone in your useless body until you die from the pain" Hudson just grunts, so Santana continues "don't get me wrong at the end of this you are still going home with a bullet in your head, I just need your confession to clean my name"

"I hate you" Finn spits blood over Santana´s shoes.

"If you excuse me" she says wiping the blood with her handkerchief "I'm going home with my family, see you tomorrow"

"I'm going to kill you" he barely spoke, too tired to even lift his head.

"Not if I do it first Hudson" Santana says "not if I do it first"

* * *

And that´s a wrap. Till next time with some smut coz its been 6 chapters without it and we definitely need some love in this. =)


	9. Interlude 2

**Disclaimer.-** All characters bla bla bla belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. unless state otherwise. Situations, plots, characters developments and other variations are an ensemble of not only my mind but things I have seen, heard, experiment etc., in simple words is mix of everything.

**A/N.-** This is a Mafia fic also a G!P (as in girl peen) it seems like a good idea to do something like this (sex, death and craziness combine). Let´s see how it goes.

**A/N 2**.- I'm back. Are you guys enjoying the Olympics? it was great to see perform one of my favorite bands, AM rocks.

**A/N 3**.- This chap is a little tricky, l started with the flashback of their honeymoon and then we go back to present, i just felt like i needed to incorporate this two different smut scenes. I really hope you all like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"FEELS LIKE HOME"

INTERLUDE II

_It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together … and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home. (Sleepless in Seattle_)

* * *

Rachel has been locked in the bathroom for a while now, Santana had a little idea of what she was doing in there. She quickly run through her mail on the phone and made some calls to let everybody know that she was off for a week.

Finally the door is open, Santana is left speechless, Rachel looks angelical with her white lingerie, garter belt and stockings of the same color.

Hair perfectly falling in cascades below her shoulders, light makeup and no shoes. Santana´s cock twitches with the prospect of what will happen tonight.

"Hey" Rachel said timidly not really knowing how to interpret Santana´s silence.

Santana grins at her "Well, hello there Mrs. Lopez"

"Is it too much?" Rachel can't resist asking.

"Come here babe"

They kiss, like they have done before.

Enjoying the texture of their tongues, exploring each other lazily, without rush.

Santana lowers Rachel onto the bed, Rachel can feel the soft texture of the covers on her back.

Santana stops resting her weight on her arms "Are you scared?"

"Not anymore"

Santana kissed her again, feeling how Rachel sighed against her mouth. Santana moved her kisses from her mouth to Rachel´s neck and back up again, caressing her sides, letting Rachel relax in her embrace.

They removed each other clothing, reveling themselves naked for the first time. They kiss and explore each other bodies, Santana can feel how Rachel stops on her belly button not wanting to go further.

Santana shakes off the feeling of rejection that washes over her, she knows Rachel loves all of her but being her first time, she understand how hard it is to be just naked with someone else.

That doesn't stop Santana from showing her everything she has learned about women. She kisses Rachel leaving her breathless, her hands play with every piece of skin they see but most of all she doesn't let Rachel´s gaze wonder. She keeps eye contact through everything she does to her, telling her in unspoken words how much she loves her and how big this is.

"Ready?" Santana asks caressing Rachel´s pussy with her fingertips.

"Yeah" Rachel replies feeling a gush lubricating her better.

She enters her slowly, walls rapidly clapping around her member. Two inches inside, she´s met with resistance, now this is the hard part. Breaking Rachel´s purity is something she dreamed on but still wanted to preserve.

Santana kisses Rachel apologizing for what she has to endure, she takes a big breath and with one motion she fills her completely.

She feels bad for causing Rachel this pain, even when she knows it's necessary, it doesn't mean she isn't sympathetic to her pain.

Rachel swallows her cries, a few tears rolling off her eyes. It breaks Santana´s heart a little.

"Shh baby it´s ok" Santana speaks to her ear trying to soothe her "if it hurts too much I'll pull out"

"Don't" Rachael can barely speak internally fighting with the pain "just, stay there a little bit"

Santana nods and decides a better course of action, kissing Rachel just like in the beginning. A few minutes pass Rachel´s pain retrieving a little.

"Ok" she says shakily "just" she takes a big breath "go slow"

Santana does not even pull an inch out and she goes back again, slow and shallow strokes, making Rachel feel more comfortable with each passing minute.

She keeps her pace, only there aren't shallow strokes anymore, they are deeper but still slow. Santana lifts herself up trying with a new angle to hit a more pleasurable spot inside Rachel.

"Oh my god" Rachel murmurs.

Santana goes a little faster, grabbing Rachel´s hip with one hand guiding her better to her and pulling her close by the neck with the other, sweat covering them.

They kiss thoroughly, tongues battling. Moans escaping from both of them, Rachel started to feel the building pressure of her body ready to be released. She let out a guttural sound dropping once again to the bed Santana follows her getting on top.

Never breaking her pace, Santana feels how much tighter Rachel pussy becomes. So ready to shoot her hot come into the inviting walls of her wife, she increases her thrusts, one by one Rachel matches her rhythm.

Santana grazes with her hand the corner of Rachel´s mouth, feeling the plump lips closing against one of them. Rachel sucks Santana´s finger like her life depends on it, she is so much closer to the point of no return.

Santana retrieves her hand, disappearing it between Rachel´s legs, she thumps her clit a couple of times, registering the way Rachel goes motionless holding her breath, shivers run down Rachel´s body and she finally let go.

Rachel´s body was utterly spent, she felt an incredible bliss. She closed her eyes attempting to order everything she was feeling.

They stayed like that, flushed against each other. Santana rested her head in Rachel´s breasts trying to normalize her breaths. Rachel absently make small circles with her thumps on Santana´s skull, making Santana look up to see shiny eyes looking at her.

Santana moved her hand to stroke Rachel´s cheek gently "Baby don't cry"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said trying to shake the ball of emotions she´s feeling "it was beautiful. It was everything I dreamed of"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

.

.

She heard her wife singing a slow version of one of her favorite's songs. Santana crossed her arms on her chest leaning in the frame of the door.

Not wanting to disturb Rachel, she stay put enjoying the melody, it´s has been a while since she heard her wife sing.

"I miss you playing it, we all do"

"I'm not" Rachel responded sharply.

"Rachel"

"Can we just.." Rachel sighs "go to bed?"

Santana agrees with her head, her eyes never leaving Rachel "after you"

Santana closes the door of the studio as soon as Rachel is out. They walk to their bedroom in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"Did you tuck Santiago?"

Santana smiles at the mention of their son "I read him a book too"

"Good"

Nothing more is said, they reached the master bedroom and Rachel quickly slips in the chair of her vanity set.

Santana stays near the bed unbuttoning her shirt, seeing Rachel movement from the corner of her eyes. There is something in her mind, Rachel usually is not this quiet.

"Is he dead?" Is the only question that´s been hunting Rachel after Santana left her in the morning. For some reason she can't stop thinking about it.

"Not yet" Santana says taking the rest of her clothes in the process "That decision belongs to Quinn"

"What do you think is going to happen?" Rachel says takes her earrings in the process.

Santana turns around, closing her robe tightly around her "I´m going to make him suffer" she walks behind her wife, eyes meeting in the mirror "but the last word is on her lips" Santana leaves a trail of small pecks on Rachel´s neck "I'm going to take a shower"

It´s has been such a mindfuck for Santana to leave the last word to her friend, taking in consideration the fact that Quinn knows nothing about this yet.

She absently puts soap on her shoulders lost completely in her thoughts, if everything goes the way she planned then there will be no more of this life.

The water keeps running washing her body, Santana leans fully to the stream, if only she could wash her sins the same way.

She did enough of everything to realize that this is the last thing she will do in this life. Everything started with Quinn and is going to end the same way.

Her son and her wife are the only thing that really matters to her, she would never forgive herself is something happens to them.

She isn't aware of Rachel opening the door of the bathroom, taking her clothes off and slipping behind her. She´s not aware until she feels Rachel´s hands start to wonder on her skin. She jumps at the contact that makes Rachel release a laugh.

Rachel hands keeps moving around her wife body, kissing a wet shoulder "Where are you?"

"I'm here"

"No, you´re not"

Santana knows it too but she doesn't want to admit it. Rachel can feel how Santana tenses with her words.

"Come here" Rachel says turning Santana around so they can face each other, she grabs her wife´s face with both hands, forcing Santana to look at her.

Rachel can see in her eyes how troubled she feels so she kisses her. Hard and painful, not letting her think about anything else but the now.

Santana returns the kiss with equal force, bruising Rachel´s lips only stopping to breathe then returning more firmly, she pins Rachel against the tiles lifting her legs so she can accommodate herself between them.

They both groan at the raw contact with each other. Santana's dick is standing proudly and leaking precome, she rubs it against Rachel´s pussy hitting her clit repeatedly.

Rachel tries to impale herself on Santana´s dick but she doesn't let her, tightening the grip on her wrists Santana keeps attacking her mouth and neck kissing her, licking her, marking her.

Santana lets go of one of Rachel´s wrist so she can properly work her dick on her, she stops before filling her making eye contact with Rachel. Yes, this is happening on my terms the way I want it and Rachel agrees to it taking a big puff of air preparing herself for it.

She enters her hard and fast keeping a furious pace, closing her mouth in one of Rachel´s breasts, biting her nipple and playing with the other making Rachel arch to her touch and sinking her fingers on her hair.

Rachel is close so fucking close, it's been long since they just lost themselves in this primal emotion. So raw and strong, she feels that pull on her stomach starting to spread across her whole body, she´s almost begging for Santana to fuck her faster, deeper and then.

Hot white ecstasy explodes inside her, Santana is coming harder than ever before, her walls contract milking Santana´s dick taking everything she has to give. Rachel curls her toes feeling that tickling sensation cover everything in her, she´s coming hard, Santana fucks her slowly now trying to prolong both of their orgasms.

They came down slowly, Santana kisses her wife´s neck while Rachel rubs her back in return.

Santana´s cock falls naturally from her wife´s pussy, they let sighs of content escape their lips.

Rachel disentangles herself from her wife´s grasp, bending to get the shampoo bottle and the soap.

Santana sees every action closely, Rachel retreats the things and begins to put shampoo on her hands.

"What are you doing babe?"

Rachel smiles brightly "Washing you"

In that moment Santana breaks and cries on her wife´s shoulder.

It takes them a while to get clean up. Behind covers, Santana vaguely plays with Rachel´s hair.

"Do you miss it?"

It's such a random question that Rachel looks up to figure it out what Santana is actually asking.

"Being on stage" Santana provides feeling her cheeks go red.

"Not really"

"Rachel"

"You know I do, so much" Rachel embraces her and sighs trying to find the right words "But now I have you and Santiago. I don't feel like I lost something big when the two of you fill my heart"

"But you did" Santana counters "performing, singing that was your dream. I'm sorry that I have to take that from you"

"Don't apologize, that would mean that you regret being with me"

"Never" She quickly replies "I promise Rachel you will get it back"

* * *

.

So, Three more chapters and the epilogue and this story will end. Is there anything you want to see?


End file.
